In a conventional power supply apparatus for a laser oscillator apparatus, an upper limit current value is determined according to a rated current value in pumping means, for example, a lamp or a laser diode, and the upper limit current value is compared with a detected current value. After a period of time has elapsed after the detected current value exceeds the upper limit current value, the supply of the current has been shut down to thereby protect the pumping means (for example, see Patent document 1).
Patent document 1
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication S63-250883 (claims)